


Last One Left Alive

by livelaughlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the last one left alive. It wasn't fair but that's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One Left Alive

The sight of his best friend falling though the archway would stay with Lupin forever. The last of his school friends - the others dead or soon to be. The fact that the one who had the least to live for was the last left alive caused him to laugh bitterly as he strode out of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The cool breeze whipped against his face as he apparated just down the street. Stumbling into his decrepit single room, he collapsed on the bed, raising a small puff of dust. 

Lupin desperately wished his friends were still alive. Before they died, James and Lily had Harry and their whole lives after the war to live for. Sirius had just gotten his life back and reunited with Harry. They all had more use fighting in this war than he did.

How could he, a family-less werewolf, help anyone? Sure, he had friends, acquaintances, people to talk to. That was more than many like him could claim. Even as he lay on his bed, a gleam of light shone through the storm of his thoughts.

He was fighting a good cause that could rob him of his life in an instant. He was the only one who didn't have his fingers in the directing of Harry in this war. Lupin was the only one left who could claim a tie to Harry's family; the only one left to tell the story of Harry's life as it should have been. So he had to live on. He had to give Harry all the protection he could, all the protection Lily, James and Sirius would have given him.


End file.
